A New Fushigi Yuugi
by Mizu Kagami
Summary: A different type of Fushigi Yuugi, or at least my version of a continuation. two years later. Tasuki thinks of Miaka not so innocently... part 2 now posted. im bad at previews so just read it kk? R&R!! Flames are welcome!!
1. Default Chapter

A New Fushigi Yuugi

By Mizu Kagami

A/N: yeah I know, dumb title... but oh well, live with it. ^_^ oh, and I'm new at this so be easy on me. I noticed after chapter one that my writing started to get a little bad so I changed the other chapters and combined them, but left the first alone. I think the revisions I made are much better than what i had originally wrote. 

Disclaimer: I don't own Fushigi Yuugi, Watase Yuu does, so don't sue me. However I do own this plot so don't steal 

Introduction: Takes place two years after everything.. Non-yaoi, no lemon, and maybe some sapp. Tasuki's thoughts on Miaka...The same applies from the series that tasuki and Chichiri are the last ones left. 

A tall flame haired young man walked alone on the streets of Konan on his way to fulfill yet another days work as a seishi. His thoughts were on the Suzaku no Miko, Miaka. It had been two years since the calling of Suzaku, and the passing of Emperor Hotohori, along with the departure of Miaka and Tamahome (Taka) back to her world to live. He wondered how she was doing.

DAAAAA!!! 

*Tasuki falls over SD and sweat dropped to the ground*

"Why the F*&$@ did you do that for!" shouted a very angry flame thrower.

"Gomenasai na no da! you looked so lost in your thoughts that you might fall over for lack of watching where you are going, no da."

" Oh" was all the suzaku seishi could reply.

*Chichiri stops and lowers his mask to talk to Tasuki*

Somehow he knew whatever was bothering his friend he would find out soon enough.

" Tasuki are you alright?" 

'I wonder if he knows who and what I am thinking about' thought Tasuki to himself.

"Thinking about Miaka aren't you?" 

'Ow. hit the nail on the head', thought Tasuki

"Yes I am. I can't help it" 

"You still have feelings for her after what happened don't you?" asked Chichiri, knowing what the answer already was.

"Yes, I do. I thought that if she left and went back to her world that it would be easier for me to get on with my life and my remaining duties to Suzaku and Emperor Hotohori", replied Tasuki with a hint of pain in his voice.

"But its not is it?" said the monk with a matter of factness to it.

" Is it that obvious" 

"Kinda, but cheer up na no da! Although we may want things to turn out our way you know it is Suzaku's will that things will go by, no da" 

The two suzaku seishi walked along the road some more is silence, then Tasuki stopped.

"Did you feel that?" asked Tasuki

"Hai no da" answered Chichiri.

All of a sudden about ten feet in front of them a brilliant red beam of light came down in the middle of the street follwed by the familiar faces of Miaka and Tamahome.

"Miaka?" Tamahome?" chimed Tasuki and Chichiri in unison with disbelief.

"TASUKIIIII !!!! CHICHIRIIII !!!!" shouted Miaka as she ran to hug the both of them.

"Nice to see to again Tamahome no da" said Chichiri as he turned form Miaka to talk to Tamahome.

"Yes it is, we really missed you guys" answered Tamahome with slight saddness.

"How did you guys get here?" asked Tasuki still in shock.

" I'm not sure exactly, but we were on our way home when a sudden glow of red surrounded us and we came here" said Tamahome as he recalled what has just happened.

"Must have been caused by me thinking of her" thought Tasuki as he suddenly blushed.

"Tasuki are you alright?, your blushing" asked Miaka 

"Ahh Hai! .... I'm Fine! Hontoni!" replied a bit of a flustered certain red head.

*Miaka falls over with swirls in her eyes*

"Miaka are you alright?" asked everyone.

"FOOD!, I haven't eaten yet" replied Miaka

*Everyone falls over sweat dropped*

"Well then, we were just headed to the palace, why don't you join us for lunch." said Chichiri.

"ALRIGHT!" shouted Miaka as she ran ahead to get to the palace.

"Oye, Miaka matte will ya" shouted Tamahome as he playfully ran to catch up to her.

"Those two are perfect for each other" said Chichiri as he turned to walk after them.

"yeah" said Tasuki as he too went to follow.

Meanwhile back at the palace after Miaka had finished stuffing her face full of food... Tamahome, Miaka, Tasuki, and Chichiri were in the study catching up on the past years they had missed being together.

"So Miaka, Tamahome, do you have any children?" asked Chichiri.

"Yes we do, a son, he is almost two years old" replied Miaka

"Really? what does he look like" asked Tasuki

"He has his mothers hair color, my hair style, Miaka's eyes, and my figure" answered Tamahome very proud like.

"Yes he looks like you but has your stupidity" laughed Miaka

"Beeedahhh!!

Beedahhh!! back 

Tamahome and Miaka both laughed at each other as well as Tasuki and Chichiri.

They all laughed and talked until it was time to go to bed. Tamahome and Miaka were together (of course) and Tasuki and Chichiri went to their separate quarters.

A/N: well, well what do you think? should I write more? Flames are welcome please R&R!! I can't learn if you don't. :)


	2. Thoughts and Reasons

A New Fushigi Yuugi Ch.2  
  
by Mizu Kagami  
  
Disclaimer: I don't any of Fushigi or pretend to. it belongs to its affiliates. I only due this for fun, so if you try and sue me than thats just pretty stupid. I dont have anything you would want anyway.  
  
A/N: takes place morning after the happy reunion. The plot begins to take shape, but surprises are soon to come, if your the innocent type, i warn you that there are some thoughts on the not so innocent side. R&R plz. comments and suggestions are welcome. took me almost a year to finally get around to writing this. Don't mind the short chapter this time. Next chapter is planned to be very long filled with lots of plot information.  
  
  
  
Tamahome leaned over Miaka's sleeping body and gently kissed her forehead. It was morning and the sun in Konan was shining brightly. The events of the previous day surprised all of them. It was a bittersweet reunion.  
  
Miaka slowly opened her eyes... "Good Morning Tamahome"  
  
"Morning my love, are you hungry?"  
  
GRRROOWWWLLLL...  
  
"I guess that answers my question!"  
  
After getting dressed Miaka and Tamahome met Tasuki and Chichiri for breakfast in the dining hall.  
  
"Goodmorning na no da!"  
  
Tasuki managed to mumble a goodmorning. He had been up all night thinking about Miaka and how this is going to affect him. Tasuki had always been good at hiding his true emotions.  
  
"So what do you two have planned for today?"  
  
"Well Miaka our political duties can be put on hold there is a more important matter which needs to be addressed. Although we are very happy to see you, there must be a reason why you are here. Taiitskun never mentioned any of this to me, so I find this a little bit off."  
  
"Taiitskun?"  
  
"Sunakake babba?!"  
  
*SMACK*...Tamahome is seen flying through the air...  
  
"Taiitskuuuun!!"  
  
"Hai, that is me. Tamahome I would have thought your lesson was well learnt by now."  
  
(Tasuki and Tamahome shrink to little chibis)  
  
"The real reason I am here is because Tamahome and Miaka are here. I had a dream with visions old and new. Konan and the surrounding countries have been in a general peace and I felt a disturbance. One of which I can find no source. I have come to ask you to help me find it."  
  
"Well before business Miaka and I would like to take a stroll around the palace gardens and take up some fresh Konan air we have soo missed."  
  
"Fine with me na no da!"  
  
"Tasuki, will you please come with us?"  
  
"Ok Miaka I'd be glad to."  
  
Walking around the palace grounds the three of them had a chance to talk and catch up more. Although Miaka noticed Tasuki's different behavior she held her tongue. Tamahome completely unaware of anything but the sunshine, air, and Miaka.  
  
"Tamahome you can go on ahead, I want to talk with Tasuki some more. I'll meet you back at the palace."  
  
"Sure Miaka, don't take to long though."  
  
As soon as Tamahome was out of site...  
  
*GLOMP*  
  
"What the hell!!! What did ya do that for?"  
  
"hehe sorry Tasuki I just couldn't help myself, your so cute when you get worked up about it."  
  
Tasuki blushed beet red..When Miaka wasn't paying attention Tasuki's eyes started to wonder and so did his thoughts... Those breasts...Those Lips....That Body.....  
  
He wanted it all... So close yet so far from grasp...It killed him.  
  
"So, Tasuki how are Kouji and the bandits doing?"  
  
"They are doing wonderful, Kouji is supposed to come by later this week to tell me more on his pillages and ransacking. Im so proud of him."  
  
Miaka couldn't help but laugh at her flame haired friend. Giggling still she wrapped her arm around Tasuki's and proceeded to walk back to the palace with him.  
  
Miaka thought to herself...I guess Tasuki is doing ok, probably tired just like all of us from last night.  
  
Tasuki's thoughts began to wonder again....Warm sweet body pressed against mine...for just one night what i wouldn't give...  
  
  
  
A/N: Well that's it for this chapter! find out later the rest of Tasuki's thoughts and the uncovering of why they are there. New chapter coming out soon!  
  
hope you liked! now R&R will ya! 


	3. Discoveries and Old Feelings

Chapter 3 :Discoveries and Old Feelings Reveiled  
  
A/N: This took very very long to even think about start writing. So I hope you at least take a moment to read it to comment on it. Basically a continuation on this. If you like it I'll work on the plot more, if not comments are welcome. Times of day jump a little so bare with it. My grammer may not be perfect, and I could care less. Imperfection is sometimes beauty.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own FY just this story. the rest is self explaintory.  
  
The moon was shining the stars were sparkling, it seemed to be a perfect night. The silence of the night aside from the frogs and crickets was a reassuring thought to Tasuki. Everything is allright, he thought to himself.. If anything happens to her.. Tasuki rolled over and began to fall asleep. Almost immediately his thoughts drifted to Miaka. She was the only girl he wanted. His many one night stands got boring to him after awhile. His thoughts were now of the moment he got a chance to be with her... Miaka... I love you. Gently carressing her face..kissing her neck.. hearing her say his name.. Who was he kidding anyway? His love for her is forbidden.  
  
KNOCK KNOCK..   
  
Tasuki wakes up to answer the door only with a look of shock on his face.  
  
"Miaka!?.. Wha..What are you doing here?"  
  
" I couldn't sleep. I just kept thinking about what could happen. Tasuki I don't want anything to happen to you or chichiri or anyone else for that matter, we all went through hell last time. I will try my best if anything happens."  
  
"Miaka..everything is going to be ok.. uh by the way.. where is Tamahome?"  
  
"Oh, he went to the shrine to pay respects, he must have fallen asleep."  
  
(picture of chibi Tamahome upside down drooling by the statue)  
  
Tasuki putting is hand against Miaka's cheek whispering the words..nothing will happen to you.. I promise.. I love you..  
  
Miaka's eyes grew big and wide.. Tasuki just gasped.. He couldn't believe he just said that outloud. Miaka's gaze turned into a smile." I appreciate it Tasuki. That does explain you not being able to relaxe since I arrived. Tasuki.. let me tell you something.. all my life I was tired of being second guessed..looked over.. and not chosen. I was tired of being alone.. seeing all the other girls get the guy.. then I met Tamahome.. he helped me. and cared for me.. I realized he was the person for me. Tasuki.. I have always felt something for you. Tasuki.. I hate the feeling of being in love with someone that is not willing to return it, who keeps running away from it. Im glad Tamahome gave me another chance. You have so much to offer someone, so much love.. But I'm not the right one for you. I'm sorry.. Goodnight Tasuki."  
  
As Miaka turned to leave Tasuki tried to say her name but all that came out was air. Rejection was not something he took well, but he already knew it was coming. She didn't care for him the same way. He wasn't going to cry. He was a man, a bandit. DAMNIT!! I'm going to get drunk!   
  
--Scene changes to Chichiri meditating in the garden--   
  
Tasuki...gomen..  
  
*Earlier that day*  
  
"Taittskun.. even though you aren't sure what is going on, what are your thoughts as to what it might be?"  
  
"Well Miaka, its looks like the Gods are in a disagreement with each other."  
  
"Why for? They shouldn't be after all we went through to restore peace they should be happy!"  
  
"Calm down Tasuki, this isn't the time to get irrational, no da"  
  
"You're right Chichiri..as usual"  
  
"Only thing left to do now is to search for answers, starting tomorrow we should get ready to leave, looks like its going to be a bumpy ride."  
  
"Great time to be optimistic Tamahome, BEEEEDAH!"  
  
"Sheesh even this time you two still find time to play around, as usual"  
  
"Yui and Tetsuya must be worried!, Chichiri can we send a message?"  
  
"Hai no da, right away"  
  
*Next Morning*  
  
Miaka woke up to the sunny morning with the birds chirping just like she remember it. She rolled over to discover that Tamahome had his arms wrapped around her. Placing her hand upon his cheek his eyes opened.  
  
"Glad to see you made it back to me, did you fall asleep at the shrine."  
  
"Yeah, it was so peaceful, and I just kept thinking about everything. Next thing I knew I was waking up with a sore back realizing how much I missed you."  
  
"Aww aren't you just cute, I missed you too... Let's Eat!"  
  
"Not before your goodmorning kiss.."  
  
Tamahome leaned over to gently kiss Miaka goodmorning... His one true love that stood through his worst stupidity. Thank god I have her, he thought to himself.. I would never have survived..  
  
Feeling a bit sick and a bit hurt from last night, Tasuki slowly dragged himself to the breakfast table where Chichiri as always was eager to meet everyone. Chichiri took one look at Tasuki and just shook his head with a bit of a chuckle.  
  
"What the *&%$* you chuckling about!"   
  
"Tasuki..Tasuki.. Tasuki.. you will never learn."  
  
So what did you think of it? Next chapter is longer and exciting! stay tuned to see what happens as they head out on their journey of surprises! 


	4. Journey of Surprises, Reunions, and Myst...

Chapter 4: Journey of Surprises, Reunions, and Mysteries  
  
A:N/ see well didn't take me so long to write this one did it :) The journey begins and you finally figure out what is going on.  
  
Disclaimer: same as always you know the drill. why should I have to write it again.  
  
The palace was filled with caos as horses were being loaded, attendents were everywhere and the towns people were in a bussle. Everyone was in place and ready to go as the final farewell prayer was said and bid a safe journey they were off. Looking back at the palace and the people Miaka had a worried look on her face, just something was bothering her, Tamahome knew her too well.  
  
"Miaka what is wrong?"   
  
"I'm not sure, I get this feeling everytime something bad is going to happen. I just... I'm just anxious."  
  
"Well the day is bright and everything is ok so far, no da, no need to worry."  
  
The seishi and Suzaku no Miko are on their way and first headed off toward the region of Kutou. The bumpy dirt roads and scenery were all too familiar to them as they remembered long ago. They all started to get flashbacks, one by one, they just stopped as it all came flooding back into their mind.. Yui and Nakago... the fighting...the calling... all at once. Then it just stopped.  
  
"What the F$^% was that!"  
  
"Wait a minute, no da, someone or something is approaching."  
  
Ahead on the road was a figure of a handsome young man with blue hair. So strikingly handsome that all they could do was stare.   
  
"Suzaku Seishi and Miko, you are faced with a difficult journey ahead of you. I made those flashbacks appear. To remember, to identify. I am Seirryu. I was awoken from my peaceful rest when there was a disturbance, no doubt Taiitskun felt it too, as why you are all here."  
  
"Is someone trying to destroy your world Seirryu?, why would they do it?."  
  
"I am not certain myself. I have called you here for your help. I remember Miko how you and Yui fought, and then came back together. I have awoken a few friends that you will meet along the way. Some were not so nice before, but I have made them to realize in the conditions I awoke them. You must find this disturbance and rid us of it or our world will once again remain as it was with wars and terror before you reached us."  
  
Tamahome's heart enraged with anger, fear, passion, everything all at once. The feeling he got in the bottom of his stomach was so unsettling it brought him to his knees. Tasuki's eyes got big and bright as Chichiri's mask turned to the normal scarred face of his past. "What in the world?"  
  
"So why this?, Why now?"  
  
"I just don't understand who would do such a thing Seiryuu"  
  
"I am Rikou, no need for Seiryuu this time, you will be hearing alot from me untill this evil source is rid of."  
  
Suddenly the handsome man named Rikou had dissapeared just as soon as he arrived. It let the Suzaku Seishi and Miko in a daze. So many thoughts running through their heads. So much pain and suffering were too much to bear if happened again. The Seishi and Miko once again began on their way towards the city gates of Kutou. The hussle and bussle of the town were stopped as the group approached. All the townsfolk were in awe at what their eyes were upon. "Suzaku no Miko?!" Everyone approached the townsfolk with smiles on their faces like nothing was wrong... these people don't need to worry about this... everyone looks so happy... They made their way to the palace to talk with the Emperor and to find out if any of the Seishi were lurking around. Guards began to approach the group with happy yet concerned looks on their faces.  
  
"We are here to speak with the Emperor, this is an urgent matter"  
  
"Right this way Sir Chichiri."  
  
The guard led them down a long marbled hallway. The hallways were seemingly empty and as mysterious as they always were. Finally they came upon a room painted with the blues of the city. The long red carpet was laid out which led to the Emperor's chair.   
  
"My Lord you have guests of an urgent matter..shall I bring them in?"  
  
"Yes, let me see them...Ah, Suzaku Seishi..and why the Miko too! What a pleasant surprise, how have you been?"  
  
"Uh, well Sir we are here to discuss something important actually, something is happening that could destroy the country once again."  
  
"Well, what could that be? What do you mean?"  
  
"There is an evil source present that is trying to destroy the country, if we don't stop it this land will die and once become war filled. We were approached by an odd man of sorts, distinguished, which said that we must face the real challenge of being Miko and Seishi's. This evil is out to gain control and destroy everything Seiryuu no Miko and I went through to bring it back. We are here to ask of your help. To come together and destroy it before it goes too far."  
  
"Well my god child..hmm..this is bad...I have someone that will be of assisstance to you.. but fear not..his passion for things gets the best of him sometimes."  
  
The Emperor motioned to the guard to go and get man.. Slowly in the light a tall figured of a blonde man appeared... Tamahome suddenly went to extreme mode as his eyes widened with confusion and anger.  
  
"This is Nakago, one of the Seiryuu Seishi I believe."  
  
Before addressing the Emperor Nakago looked to Tamahome's direction. "Have no fear Tamahome, I'm not out to destroy anyone's life."  
  
"That doesn't mean I will ever trust you bastard."  
  
"As you wish, I'm sure you have met Rikou by now?"  
  
"Hai, we have, how did you know?"  
  
"He's the one that woke me up, remember,.. Emperor I am here, how can I be of service?"  
  
"You are to assist Suzaku no Miko and her Seishi on their journey, they will fill you in on the details. I'm still a bit confused myself"  
  
"As you wish Sir, we shall talk over dinner and begin out in the morning..Shall I take you to your rooms for the night before dinner?"  
  
"Yes Nakago I would like that."  
  
"Goddamn, son of a B%^&^ !!"  
  
"Tasuki no da, he is not the same person, remember that."  
  
"Doesn't mean I have to like him."  
  
After getting comfortable in their room, Miaka and Tamahome sat across from the fireplace, staring into its flickering dancing flames. "Tamahome?, you realize he is not the same person?" After a long sigh Tamahome began to reply.. "Hai, Miaka I know he is not the same, but I just have this gut feeling, I will always hold something against whoever he is now. I will always hate him.. I can never forgive him." "Tamahome, neither can I, but right now we have no choice. Rikou said he was awoken under conditions, let's see if he abides by them or not." " Miaka why do you always know what to say to me?" "It's because I love you, that's why"  
  
Dinner was on its way as the seishi and Nakago alongside the Emperor, they discussed what was going to happen and what they needed to do. Nakago needed to find any seishi within the next two days as they headed toward the next country. Nakago was to catch up with them in Genbu country. The next morning after the seishi began on the way back on the journey Nakago sat in his room is calm meditation. "You called for me?" "Soi?, well that didn't take you long at all." "Of course not my love I always know where you are." Nakago just rolled his eyes, Soi was the same as always.  
  
Once again on a familiar pathway they came to a little town past the woods. A child ran by them frantically calling for his mom. It appeared he had scratched up his arm, perhaps playing. Miaka ran after the boy, her thought was on one person. Mitsukuke.. the familiar wood and town. This was Mitsukuke's town and she knew where that little boy was headed with his mother. Once they got there they saw a sign for a doctor and immdiately found Mitsukuke holding up the boy's arm healing it. Miaka's eyes got big and bright with happiness and relief that she wasn't just imagining this. After sending off the boy he suddenly looked up.   
  
"Miaka?, it couldn't be..no wonder I've felt strange lately..what brought you here? Tamahome, Tasuki, Chichiri! So glad to see you!"  
  
"Unfortunately Mitsu, as happy as we are to see you, something is terribly wrong and once again I need you and everybody else to help me."  
  
"Wow, well let's go in the back and we shall discuss this matter, I have no more patients today."  
  
"Yes that will be very good, we have alot to cover."  
  
K so what do you think of this one, a bit longer eh? Instead of when they meet everyone again I won't have them explain it all over again, just a breif synopsis. repitition gets boring anyway, please review, I always like to hear what everyone has to say.Stay tuned for next chapter. 


End file.
